Migliori citazioni di sempre
Light Matter (il boss) *Sono Light Matter, ex-admin e utente più esperto, intelligente, simpatico, gentile e soprattutto modesto della Super Mario Italia Wiki. (modesto.) *'Deve mangiare deve mangiare ora Gary deve mangiare miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao miao' (spa-spa-spazzola i denti così li tieni puliti) *'mammolettis!' (~ Sei stato cacciato da Light Matter. ~) *'MAMMOLETTIS... MAXIMA!' (ban) *ti voglio bene MG, sei un ottimo amico (bravo MG, sei un bravo figliolo) *sto ancora cercando casa mia (è esplosa sopra l'albero) *Ero un gran babbo a quei tempi (miglior padre di sempre) *'g' (g) '' *kj ''(g) *Preparati dell'olio, perché sei fritto. (COTOLETTEH) *Mastregalasci sei cativo (pls) *TANUCHI! (TANOOKI!) *gli stiamo per spolverare la stesta stagione (spero facciate un buon lavoro) *e io ho scremato (ridammi il latte scremato) *Fai lagnare la chat (povera chat, piange peggio di WR) *Fà silenzio, grassa ciliegia (Ciliegia? Non sono mica Pacman...) *CUL o (CUL o) *vado a mangiare superluigi (danne un pezzo anche a me) *Emano un fetore terribile (e devi venire qui?) *'PIZZA!' (PIZZA!) '' *Voi postini non registrati non ci fate paura! ''(all'attaaaaaaacco) *Ma io che sono admin non sono supremo e dominatore lol? (lol?) *Ho vandalizzato TUTTE le pagine di quella wiki (tranne una che lo era già) SONO IL MIGLIOR VANDALO DEL MULTIVERSO!!! (e poi arrivò il VSTF) *se ti butti ti diamo la mozzarella (ci sto!) *NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN (HEIL LMT) *Calamarcio si è candidato alle elezioni ecco il suo programma elettorale: Eliminerà le tasse, ai Calamako non servono soldi. Essendo una creatura acquatica permetterà a chiunque lo voglia di avere una piscina in casa sua totalmente gratis. Eliminerà l'inquinamento dal mondo assorbendo il veleno. Oltre alla normale polizia, ci sarà anche un altro corpo di polizia formato da Calamaki. Costruirà un parco acquatico enorme e divertentissimo (Calamako Land) il cui biglietto sarà gratuito! (il mio voto per Calamarcio è garantito) *Calamarcio ha soldi infiniti, ti ricordo che nel Regno dei Funghi trovi soldi a terra ovunque (a wild Coin appeared) *Fire e la grammatica vanno d'accordo come gelato e patatine fritte :D (ovvio) *SHLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! SHLOOP LUCENTE! *PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Re Boo mi sta inseguendo. Devo scappare. *'Ipporanger Arancione, che adora gli spaghetti al ketchup!' *'Ti picchierò come un TAMBUUUUUURO' *Blaster rompe così tanto a volte che farebbe bestemmiare il papa *'Ma anche no.' *BOWSER NON SA TIRARE IN PORTA, MANGIA SOLTANTO TROPPA TORTA *Mr. L? Si veste di verde, indossa un cappello, il suo nome inizia per L: deve essere... LINK! *FESTA FESTA FESTA, FESTA FESTA FESTAAA *'Facile come bere un bambino rubando l'acqua alle caramelle' MasterMegaMaster301 (pazzoide) MCL5114 *'Total Indifferent!' (nabbo pls) *"aiuto" è spam (aiuto) *ho 3 anni, capito? TRE (complimenti! Hai 10 anni da vivere con la paura di essere bloccato globalmente!) *'PORCO SKELETON' (sostitutivo di porco cane) *O_O ALLORA CAMBIA TUTTO! Maledetto censura di un SMT... (infame!) *è il mio preferito in......................................nessun gioco in particolare (grazie dell'informazione) *Oppure la si scrive in 15 minuti battendo sulla tastiera come un ossessionato.'' (TARARATTATARATATATAP)'' *Prenditela con gli admin, sono stati loro (è tipico di qui ;)) (paraculo mode: on) *diamine! chi aveva messo i punti dopo i titoli? (non guardare me) *Belli, ma hanno tutti gli stessi baffi O_o (baffi OP) *nel caso tu bloccassi me e ulquiorra sappi che sguinzaglierò i miei scagnozzi che mi sbloccheranno e poi ti bloccherò all'infinito. (interessante...) *Non se consideriamo il Grande Libro delle Leggi del Total Indifferent! E Dintorni... (la legge è uguale per tutti tranne me) MasterGalaxy69 *Giochiamo al gioco dei ban, partendo col bannare te. (come ho fatto a te su questa wiki?) *'Elementare, nson! '(Sherlock, sei tu?) *MA MI LASCI GIOCARE A MINECRAFT RAZZA DI TARTOSSO SFORATO? (nerd) *Questo utente è stato colpito da un Iper Raggio per (inserire motivo) e rimarrà stecchito per (inserire durata) (e tu sei aggettivo negativo) *Il mio piano è andato in fumo? L'ho solo archiviato, nulla di che... (non riuscirà mai, n00b) *Da quando io sono MasterGalaxy96? .-. (da quando abbiamo invertito i numeri) *ti odio come LMT (lol) *Un po lento, riprova (cccccccccooooooooossssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa?) *Vediamo... chi ti potrei consigliare... io? (ottima idea) *Le probabilità che qualcuno possa catalogarmi fra i suoi migliori amici sono le stesse di io che imparo a giocare a poker. (ha imparato ieri) *Il sabato non va bene, la domenica non va bene, il venerdì non va bene... (il giovedì non va bene...) *Ma tu mi odi è? (sì) *Beh, chi vuoi che non lo sappia? LOL! (certo, tu sai tutto, bravo) *Uff che barba, ulq ha la capacità di rompere di più quando non è registrato XD (anche da registrato non scherza) *Cosa? Sono terzo? MALEDIZIONEEEEEE!!!!! XD (FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) *Buona(fascia oraria) a tutti! (la fascia oraria attuale è oraria) *Attenzione Luigi, sono stati registrati dei fenomeni paranormali! Dei postini non registrati stanno invadendo la Super Mario Italia Wiki! Preparati ad indossare il Poltergust 6000... (...prima di morire atrocemente) MasterMegaMaster301 *'FIORI DI ZUCCA FRITTI' (mammolettis!, versione di M3) *'Total(ly) Indifferent!' (versione aggiornata) *'MA CHE È UNA TIGRE IN CALORE' (rivolto a Blaster8013 alla sua citazione "grrrrrroaaarrrrrrrrrr") *Immagina un mondo... senza gente patetica. Come te. (pazzia totale 1.3) *'~ Sei stato cacciato da MasterMegaMaster301. ~' (sei stato cacciato, nabbo :3) *'~ Sei stato bannato da MasterMegaMaster301. ~' (sei stato bannato, nabbo :3) *'FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' (UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK) *Okitoki (amorototorosorebaro!) *Pasquale is a famous italian troll (È così famoso? Wow...) *Io sono il troll(face), gli altri sono troll(glioni) (non ha alcun senso) *TROLLFACE (trolol) *'ALLAHKTUNGHACKBAD' (salam) *Nope bro, I'm italian, not italian (and I'm italian) *OMG JR MIME È VSTF (Capitan Ovvio è arrivato!) *Scusate se piombo così a caso, ma avreste un minuto per Dio? () *per colpa tua sono morto (eeeeee vabbè) *visto che hai perso, kick (best prize ever) *PLS (PLS) *Poi, se hai come fidanzata una ragazza o la tua mano destra, non è un mio problema (mano destra?) *PERCHE' I NUOVI POKEMON FANNO SCHIFO? COL CAVOLO CHE PRENDO X/Y NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN (HEIL M3!) *hi aim mstaermegamaster301 end i wuld to clos dis viki rigt nau (okitoki!) *GALAXIAN! (crazy moment 1.2) *Punisher, mio filio poteva morire per questo (anche il figlio immaginario di SL) *Fail del fungo fugnoso (Super Fungo?) *Luke, io sono tuo padre (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) *ll *kol *Ci faresti il regalo per questo Natale (riferito alla citazione "mi uccidooooooo" di WR) *Trombatevi pure, ma io vado dalle mie lasagne *io nn capisco xk le donne sono così complicate… cercano solo ragazzi che se ne fregano dei loro sentimenti!!!!io voglio una ragazza tenera e affettuosa ke mi ami x qll ke sono e nn x quello ke fingo di essere *ahù Ulquiorra adlani (alias Fulmineo alias Nightmare123 alias altri ∞ account) Ulquiorra adlani *Live fast, die fun (live fun, die fast) *Good night... (sogni d'oro) *sentite,sono nuovo e non ho capito questa cosa dei gattini? (miao) *ma mario mangia solo funghi,quindi è vegetariano,e wario,ne dubito *waluigi è affetto da rachitismo? *ciao a tutti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hihihihihihihihihi *il mio personaggio dei videogiochi è mario finche un giorno mi accorsi che mancava una wiki italiana su kirby e cosi ho provato a farne una,un aiutino mi tornerebbe utile. *Super Mario è un gioco per bambini... bambini prodigio *ULQ SPACCA! (HULK SPACCA!) *Il tuo computer è stato infettato dal virus ULQ, smaltire il virus? *Preparati ad un cyberban *cordiali saluti (anche a te) *Salve ! Sei invitato al tornero di Mario Kart 7 che si svolgera il giorno } alle ore }, nel caso non possiedi il gioco o non puoi partecipare, ignora il messaggio, altrimenti non mancare! L'incontro è organizzato da ULQ! NON MANCARE! (Dat "tornero") *Non è per ora fire, no si diventera mai burocrati (Tranne se ovviamente, non verro sostituito da un utente alquanto pirla XD), il rischio è troppo alto. (Impossibile essere più pirla di te) *DOVE HAI MESSO LA MIA NUTELLA? (L'ha rubata Slender-eye) *Niente burocrati oltre me (Così hai il controllo totale sulla wiki?) Fulmineo *Master galaxy ama il tonno? (Sì, gli piace) *amo bug bunny (anche lui ti ama) *Mario ombra ti amo (gaaaaaaaaay) *in realtà amo anche master galaxy <3 (omosessuale pedofiloh) *vuoi che mi prenda pure il tuo profilo? (ma trovati un lavoro) Blaster8013 (gsrmtacitako crooinco) *'scren' (scren) *'mstaermegamaster che abuasa di potreri di moderatore chat' (mstaer, porpio nua brtuta prseona) *'qua metto gli scren di mastermegamaster toglietelo da mod, perché mi marltatta' (scren) *un' altara pagana completata (le altare pagane sono ovunque) *comaplatea (la platea è andata in coma :() *dicevo tu volevo dire sosnic (cosa diamine stai dicendo?) *anche io scrivi che sono il migliore utente di wikia e ottimo contributore oltre che massimo esperto in tutto (cerrrto, e io sono l'ambasciatore del Colorado) *grazie a light per avermi spiegaot come mettere i tamplate tabella (bravo, genio dei tamplate) *ma il capo sei tuo socicn? (il tuo socicn) *se no soono tuo amico leva tu steso la firma (soon) *eroori (eraare è umano) *'amo mario ombra' (gaaaaaaaaay 1.2) *'grrrrrroaaarrrrrrrrrr' (MA CHE È UNA TIGRE IN CALORE) *'amo il sapore delle labbra di cane' (zoofilo) *lo voglio caccarezzare (caccarezziamo gli animali) *deretatanto (te lo ficco nel deretatanto) *'non mi caciottate' (caciottiamo chiunque) *caccate (ma va a caccare) *enot (WTF) *ajtjg (WTF 1.2) *mi facio una segha (matrubiamochi tuti) *masterbaavmaaaaaaaaaa (bavaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) *bacamellami (ti bacamello subito) *'MO KISS ME' (È comunque una storia d'amore migliore di Twilight) *vieni a scaccolarmi un po' (WTF 1.3) *dici a masterkmerstar di sbloccarmi dalla chat della smiw atriemti lo banno da ogni wiki che conosco si pentira di esefeare nato (Ed oggi è stato introdotto un nuovo verbo, "esefeare". Non si sa ancora il significato, ma è sempre bello dare ai ragazzi di oggi più verbi da coniugare per compito.) *Mastergalaxy sei un grande amico (Aww :3) *dirgli di slobbarmis mi sono rotto le scatole di quel babbun i deve sbloccare ubico altrimenti lo banno dalla ldjsjsd (ldsjsd) *odio ulquiora adlanni (Ulq è odiato da tutti) *4x4 fa sedici credo (credi?) *macchinina brum brum (macchinina rossa, macchinina rossa, dove va?) *Fire giants have a fiery penis (immagino che urinino lava) *reziarzpine boca baa oca (lol?) *nela p rosaima sstarionege torno e faccio l'antagonisata mi mvedihcerò' (Blaster antagonista? Ci sarà da divertirsi.) *'calmo con le parole, non siamo in texas walker' (UNA FRASE QUASI SENZA ERRORI, MIRACOLO) *amore mio vieni qui (disgustevole) *non vale che imbroglia mi ha detto tutto light che voto (cattivo Light, cattivo) *ovotao repsingente (il ovot è stato aggiunto per la pagina Repsingente) *mi ahnno cencellato la pagine vedidenteene era troppo bella per loclro (loclro sono invidiosi) *guochi uiin corsivo (grazie per averli messi uiin corsivo) *fatta colazione (lavati i denti poi) *aaaaaaa credevo di stare anocora sulle discussioni di mastermegmaster (aaaaaaaaa peccato) *Questo utente è bannato per semrpre (a quanto corrisponde semrpre?) *puizzo di cacca! (vattene allora!) *perche mi cacciiiiiiiiiiii (perché sono moooood) *sai che iox se mi arrabbio finisce male (Iox è cattivo) *ti auguro dolre eterno brucco algione (scren) *'mama,elttiW!' (mammolettis!) *artyuabmente bloccato dalla chat senzsa motivo per colpa di mastarmegmasocher :( (MasterMegaMasochista) *ciao sono blaster belsturp yjs il faondatore mi odia solo perce e geloso della mia intelligenza hshahahahahhh (belsturp yjs) *faro' di tutto per toroavare la stautetuta (poi riportamela, la stautetuta) *macchigino (un altro voto per Macchigino è stato aggiunto) *AUTOOOOO (e venne investito) *sei simpatico chirsk totla drama, ti eliminerò per ultiomo (che poi l'ha eliminato prima) *leomeme ti penterai di avermi trattato male, ti faccio eliminare per primo la prossima staginione *se vene mastermegamerda lo rempopoi di mammolettis *vaffananananananananananananan *mangiaaaanhn *yosaton *ALLA FACCIA TUA LEO MI SONO VENDICATO! CIAO CIAO! (peccato che Leo sia tornato in gioco) *ho cnacellato mario leggendary adventure *io amo pepikhead (anche "pepikhead" ti ama) *cackcic (cacca) *e dopo due anni, ancora non hai imparato? vai a dare una ripassata alle regole della wiki, che domani c'è scuola (M3 n00b) *'il videogioco è uguale ai total drama game, ti muovi con le frecce e con i pulsanti fai varie azioni, devi vincere come nel vero a tutto reality.' (MIND=BLOWN) *a me piacciono i cavalli, specialmente arrosto *i ferri di cavallo non li digerisco *'allora c'è chris che non trova chef, lo cerca nella foresta ma incontra lo slenderman che ha ucciso chef, allora chris corre ma lo slender lo trova e lo ammazza. FINE (Storia horror degna delle creepypasta di 61)'' *ora hanno messo pit negro che è ancora più brutto (Razzista) *'''hobey de maztehr (''http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141007185538/supermarioitalia/it/images/7/7d/Master.jpg)'' *fafalaflaf *du cosa parli? *mastermegamaster che banna un utenten uovo senza motivo (UTENTEN UOVO) *eohoa22wakr *CrystalTK ti posso psosare *avrai rubato la wiki a coso, ma CrystalTK, a me hai rubato il cuore (Che romantico, è talmente innamorato da usare LE MAIUSCOLE pur di pronunciare il nome dell'amata bene D: ) *CrystalTK, il cor mio sempre rimembrerà l'amor che tu v'hai fatto provar'' (Giacomo Leopardi non è niente confrontato con Blaster)'' *bannatelo! al rogo! *MASTER SUCCHIACAZZI TUTTO IL GIORNO SI FA LE SEGHE SUI CANI IN CALORE CHE SI ACCOPPIANO POI SI FICCA UN DILDO IN CULO E GODE COME UN TROIA PER POI ANDARE IN STRADA E LECCARSI LA FIGA *morgan freeman vince tutte le stagioni, glio altri concorrenti nemmeno partecipano perché lui vincerebbe ugualmente lol (Morgan Freeman OP) *ecco un'altra delle mie meraviglie meravigliose, stai pronto e contieni l'orgasmo Super-luigi 65 (nabbo di professione) *'zzz... piroette...' (zzz ban) *trollface (trolol) *screen (scren) *ti ho incastrato (nella fessura) *i have FURY! (i have BAN!) *LMT imbroglione!!! (Ha fatto bene a farti eliminare per primo :3) *NON VOGLIO SENTIRE ROBE TIPO "EVVIVA! DUE SETTIMANE SENZA SUPER-LUIGI!" (EVVIVA! DUE SETTIMANE SENZA SUPER-LUIGI!) *state scatenando l'ira funesta di SL (OMG CHE PAURAH) *Ma che cosa ho fatto per essere bannato? (spamspamspamspamrompicojonispamspamspamspam) *a mio figlio fa paura 3d land, dice che gli fa paura skelobowser (~Sei stato bannato da Light Matter.~) *io super- luigi, colui che... Io super-luigi, colui che... Io super-Luigi, colui che... (tu Super-luigi, colui che presto verrà bannato) *il mio monopolio! (muori) *''................................................'' *♪♪♪La buca che ho scavatoooo♪♪♪ ♪♪♪ è colma del mio amooore♪♪♪ Yoshi02 (il pervertito) *Guarda mo mi metto a guardare pornhub (*fap*) *Proprio ora la figa degli utenti doveva venire (sì) *RAGA UNA TIPA MI VUOLE FAR VEDERE LE... SU SKYPE (maiale) *In questo schrenshot, si può notare un Boo Palloncino che si gonfia. (scren) Fedefede01 (assetato di ....) *Se la merda fosse oro, tu saresti un tesoro! (ben detto) *'Io il canto ce l'ho nel sangue, me lo sono iniettato stamattina con una siringa rubata dai cestini dell'ospedale. '(Tentrillicon rulez) *'CRBONE' (FERO) *Guanto da sci: Sono ottimi per effere ficcati su per il culo di Super Mario Three (bell'utilizzo) *XD PERCHE NN MI HAI INVITATO AL MATRIMONIO? XD (XD) Bowser giga (l'inverso) *'ci sono diversi errori e non devi scrivere kirby saluta ma che gentile perchè questa è un'enciclopedia capito e i titoli dipo Wadle De devi scriverli in magliuscolo.' (ricevuto.) *'io ti amo' (STALKER) *Salve a tutti idioti sono Bowser il vostro presentatore. *Ebbene si sono tornato dopo viaggi, tesine, rotture ecc... sono ritornato, ovviamente vi sono mancato (certo) *con odio Bowser giga ("io ti amo" "con odio" si può sapere?) WikiReparad/Super Luigi Galaxy/Dark Matter X (il più rompipalle di Wikia) *'i'm is slender-eye >:) '(pls) *you enter in the chat please >:D (ma anche no) *QUESTO UTENTE E' STATO BANNATO PER INFINITO (GRAZIE DELL'INFORMAZIONE) *NO! VOLEVO SOLO ATTRARRE LA VOSTRA ATTENZIONE!!! (ATTENZIONOFILO) *'mwahahahaha' *non cacciarmiiiiiI! sto piangendo :'( (*musica triste di violino*) *Le mie immagini preferite!!! GUARDATELE!!!E STANOTTE VI CAGHERETE SOTTO!!! (OMG HELP MEH) *voglio solo degli amici, con cui andare in bici, vagando per le superfici, essendo sempre felici!!!!!!!!! (se dico sedici + tredici è uguale a 1+1+1?) *Ciao ragazzi!!!Sono io,il fantasma del bene,WikiReparad!!! Io,con la mia magia spaventosa,metto stop ai vandali. BOOM!!!AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BABY) *I'm is Dark poter from Wikia!!! >:) (i'm is slender-eye >:)) *Screen per i Moderatori Chat:MasterGalaxy69 insulta gli utenti e racconta bugie... (ma che utente malato che è questo MasterGalaxy69.) *TI PREGO,AIUTAMI TU!!! :/ (VABBENE!!1!!1) *Non cancellerò discussioni finchè a quando tu e Fire non imparerete la lezione di non dire più Leviathan la cavolata che io sono WR,ci siamo intesi? <:o (ma tu sei WR...) *(file rimosso) Ti piace? (i file rimossi esprimono un sacco di cose) *TI PREGO,QUELL'UTENTE MI STA ASSILLANDO!!!> :'( (chiama la polizia) *Ma LMT si crede di essere il padrone della SMIW e Utente:Shadow. Mr.L mi ha bloccato e quindi LMT si becca come minimo un ban di una settimana per avermi rovinato tutto!!! >:( (ma vai a cagare) *WikiReparad: Il mio utente rivale! (Light Matter, il mio utente rivale!) *Vorrei essere dello Staff,come faccio a diventarlo? (inizia col levarti dalle scatole) *UnoXuno e uno X tutti!!!Ah un'altra cosa!!!Sbloccatemi dal blocco di Ulquiorra Adlani,lui me l'ha detto,è sempre così impegnato!!! (NO) *QUAL E' LA MIA DIFFICOLTA'??? qUANDO DICE e-MAIL DI CONFERMA CHE CLICCO??? *ASPETTATE!!!Non voglio essere bannato!!!;(tI PREGO uLQUIORRA NON FARLO!!!MI DISPIACE!!!LO SO SE HO SOLO ANNI 10!!!MA IO VOGLIO CONTINUARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PROMETTO CHE NON INSULTERP' PIU'!!!!!!!!!!!!! (e fu disattivato) *Un pazzo di nome Slender-Eye X ha costruito una wiki che lui chiama il suo regno!!!La wiki è Slender-Eye realm Wiki!!!E' spammare!!! (Ok!!! Dopo la chiudiamo!!!) *Sono io!!!Agente 62.98.148.186 (salve agente 62.98.148.186) *Ma la può smettere quello che mette visualizza sorgente???:( (no :3) *Perchè non mettono un video del vero e proprio Waluigi in Super Mario 64 Ds? (forse perché NON ESISTE?) *Sono un utente fantastiglioso!!! (io avrei un'altra cosa in mente...) *Siete tutti una frana sia registrati e non registraati!!!Ho preso la password di WikiReparad e l'ho usata per vendicarmi. (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa che paura. Sto piangendo.) *Non fidatevi del fatto che sono bloccato tanto Wiki Destroyer X si è vendicato con l'utenza di WikiReparad!!! (che paura) *I'm revenge light matter!!!MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ciao Revenge) *Je suis le glitch de Wiki XD (ma fammi il piacere) *BASTA!!! E PER L'ULTIMA VOLTA: NON SONO WIKIREPARAD!!! (e io non sono Emerald Guardian) *CHIAMO MIO PADRE CHE VI FA FINIRE IN PRIGIONE!!! (Sinonimo di: "'mio papa vi sta gia rintracando e grazie per il 3012 ricordati che dopo che ti trova vi lasciera liberi nel 2060'") *Welcome. And now goodbye, unless you are a member of the H.S.T. (Hell Suck This, bitch!) *Look behind you... (c'è il mio gatto) *i destroy wikias! (wikias) *Perchè non togliete Visualizza Sorgente???:( *Perchè non togliete visualizza sorgente???:( *Togliete Visualizza Sorgente???*PIANGERE* *Scusate non ero io!!!Era un Hacker entrato nel mio account!!! Slender-eye Z *AVVISO IMPORTANTE!!! Non ci credo più a Slender-eye X!!!Bravi a tttui,così si trattano gli amici... *Lmt,io te lo dico per la millesima volta,nn ci credo più a SLENDER-EYE XXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!E voglio che mi metti come un supercattivo serio... *mE LO DOVETE SPIEGARE NELLA MIA PAGINA UTENTE...E SCUSATEMI!!!:)OK? *L'imperatore Anonimo ha deciso di distruggere la Wiki e di diventar il re di essa.dobbiamo salvare la wiKI!| *IO VIVO CON UN R4 E SOLO 10 GIOCHI *SIETE DEI CYBERBULLI PERCHE' MI DISCRIMINATE *'PERCHE' MI ODI??????????' *this wiki is very darkness *i'm is stealing account yours *i stack your soul (io impilo la tua anima) *wikireparad has's dark poter and i go here >:) *you no survive *dark potter is everywhere (Harry Potter) *'mi uccidoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo' (faresti un favore all'umanitàààààààààààààààààààààààà) *i am a ruler!'' (io sono un righello!)'' *TI PREGO SLENDER-EYE NON FARMI DEL MALE HO TANTA PAURA TI RENDI CONTO MI SONO FATTO PERSINO LA PIPÌ ADDOSSO TI PREGO ABBI PIETA' :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (PISCIASOTTO) *staui mancando maxima (') *SONO UNO SCEMO!!!ULQUIORRA SCEMANTI!!! *Tu non hai diritto di insultarmi non sei nessuno (Ha parlato il megan00b) *Se lo sanno i tuoi parenti? (SE LO SANNO I TUOI PARENTI???) *Non sarebbero contenti... *E poi anche i tuoi amici... (Ucciderò tutte le persone che conosci, una ad una!) *Nel computer siete forti ma dietro a quello schermo siete pecorelle...peccatori!!! (PECCATORI!!!) *Tu credi solo alla roba materiale... (Disse quello che sta sul computer a rompere i coglioni altrui 24 ore su 24) *Io non spezzerò il mio legame Cristiano per dei sciocchi come voi! (DEI sciocchi? L'unico legame da saldare sarebbe quello con la grammatica) *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *MI STANNO USCENDO LE LACRIME DAGLI OCCHI COME UN FIUME CHE STRARIPA DI TRISTEZZA :'( SuperMarioThree (l'infiltrato) *'MA CHE SONO ROBOT CHE SONO DISATTIVI??? SI DICE "INATTIVI".' (tu sei stato "disattivato" da Wikia) *Perchéééééééééééééééé non sono admin nella splendida Mario Wiki (perchéééééééé sei nabbo) *Non faxhio erroir diortografia (nmenemno oi) *'Utilizza il pulsante visualizza anteprima prima di salvare una pagina sennò so' dolori. Usa punteggiatura e grammatica in modo adeguato sennò so' dolori. In una discussione firmati sempre con il pulsante in alto a sinistra, altrimenti ti Nonfirmiamo. Leggi con attenzione le linee guida e il Manuale di stile sennò so' dolori.' (vattene dalla Mario Wiki, sennò so' dolori.) *Torna nella wiki vera,traditore (SONO nella Wiki vera trolol) *A lui gli canto la canzone di Natale a calci (figo insegnamela) *Ultimamente noto un grave comportamento ai miei danni che avviene in questa Wiki. (io non c'entro) *Grazie per Tuttle le tue modifiche. (prego, figlurati) *Chiedi a Somic Di farlo. (somic non esiste) *Se sei burocrate puoi anche metterti da solo... E SEI BUROCRATE... ma fa' ciò che vuoi... (ricorda che sei burocrate) *Ma quel template l'ho creato io -_- SONICNOVANTOTTOOOOOOOOO (SUPERMARIOTHREEEEEEE) *Qui non è da bannare Duefantagenitori, che in effetti è un bambino e fa tale, ma voi, 13+, inparate a comportarvi (e tu "inpara" la grammatica) *Igniorante, scivi meio le tue paggine (koei, sgueiro li uot cosniglio) *Appena entro in chat, ci sono Attilia amata, Hidan, Light Matter che mi insultano e dicono parolacce. poi mi bannano dalla chat nonsoperché. Riammettimi alla chat per favore :) e prendi provvefimenti. (catturate quei proffetimenti!) *Chissà perché mi poare che le seguenti parole sono le mie... COPIATA (poare) *Stà zitto luquoreadlani (lo sappiamo che ULQ è drogato di liquori, non serve dirlo) *'NON COPIATE LE MIE PAGINE O SONO GUAI SERI. ' *Voi non avete capito il significato delle mie frasi *Segnalo come pagina da cancellare. Ansi, tenetevela e fallite :D *In tutte le Wiki è così la gerarchia. Qui sono tutto tranne che organizzati, Fantozzi. *Copion! *Troppo facile copiare e poi... non avete nemmeno adeguato il template!!! *Io? Chi sono? Il vecchio in cima alla montagna che da consigi sulla magia? (saggio vecchio, dacci i tuoi CONSIGI!)' ' *Cualcuno ciuda cuesto topic (Solo se tu apri il vocabolario) Rochy98 (il Troll) *Conosci la storia del "no" e "neanch'io"?'' (Sì.)'' *I'll have revenge... (pls) *Uno zombie vuole una pizza quattro formaggi! (la pizza è così buona che gli zombie la preferiscono ai cervelli.) Mario ombra (Premio Nobel della (s)Grammatica 2013) *Gli ho finiti (bravo, puoi andare a giocare ora) *Sto guardando con gli amici un film ***** al buio *le uniche cose le abbiamo scritte, è impossibile amliarla (AMLIA qualcos'altro, no?) *hai completamente ragione, scusa per l'account hai ragione come sempre e volevo aggiungere che hai ragione (hai ragione) *Un utente abbastanza simpatico,giovi,lo trovo spesos i chat (è molto spesos Giovi, sono d'accordo) *G-B2000 è un utente simpatico,non lo conosco molto bene ma, almeno all'apparenza, mi sembra arrosto. (hm... arrosto...) *Un tempo MG aveva un altro account, MCL5114, ma gli è stato preso da Fulmineo, un SUPER-AKER che sa fare di tutto, penso seriemente che non stia molto bene ultimamente, (SUPER-AKER MEGAPOWA) *Lo scopripiremo nella prossima puntata!!! (ok!!11!!!) *Sonic98: secondo me trama qualcosa con ULQ...forse la distruzione di wikia..no a questo ci penza MG XD. (tocca sempre a MG a "penzare" le cose) *Ulquiorra Adlani: Forze è una degli utenti che conosco maglio (apparte una piccolissima minoranza) e cmq mi sta simpatico. (Ulquiorra è la migliore) *Dodo3000: io e lui ci troviamo bene insieme...chissà perchè, forze per un motivo mistico :/ (o "forze" sei gay) *Vhissà perché certe volte ha delgi attacchi di amnesia..mah (Ci conosciamo?) *io faccio percé il mio sogno è diventare admin qui (LOL) (è anche il nostro incubo) *la mia tastiere sclera (non sclera, è ubriaca) *ei sonic mi fai???? (falla semplice, fatti un Sonic.) *Non ho capito i vostri commenti.... :/ LOL (come se noi capissimo i tuoi) Mario fuoco (Scemo di viaggio) Alcune citazioni sono state inventate anche se rispecchiano proprio il comportamento dell'utente. Le abbiamo create perché ci piace godere come maiali. *xdxdxdxdxdxdxd (dxdxdxdxdxdxdx) *aleluiaaaaa (naaaaaaaaazvegnaaaaaaah!) *mgw mp (mgw mp) *in minekraft il pvp fa shiifo sl kstruire e' bello (knkrdo) *sn admin e poso fare quelo che voglio lol (ll io sn mod e kiko tutitti dxd) *sblocami subbito dalla ljds!!1!!!!1!!1!!!!!1!!!1!!!11!!!11!!1!!!1!!111!!!!1!!1! (no!111!1!!!) *ammeno che non sia mia madre mio padre il mio gatto (bohusalevirgole) *ha una telecamera messa sul mio gatto (OMG) *fire stai zitto (LMT stai zitto) *boo boo ti devi muovere, oggi iniziano le votazioni *ufffff (MA CHE È UNA LOCOMOTIVA?) *ANNO E' ANDATO VIA DA WIKIA ALELUIA *ma cosa ho fatto di male? :(((((((( (esisti) *Scualosso *dodo la tua firma mi sembra copiata, l' hai creato tu al 100% mi sa di no (Sempre meglio delle firme orripilanti di Fire) *ragazzi manca poco alla fusione con la old, quindi vi prego di proporre piu' pagine possibili, anche tralasciando le modifiche ma AGGIUNGETE AGGIUNGETE (Mentre tu resti a non fare un cavolo limitandoti a proteggere le pagine?) Mariuigi *Mi ricorda Materia Lucente (:3) *appena l'ho combattuta la prima cosa che ho detto è stato: ESCI DA QUESTO CORPO, SATANA!!! (ok, prenderò il tuo) *l'apocalisse viene se un utente non registrato dice qualcosa di giust... EFFE U CI KAPPA!!!' (****!) *GENIUS (lol pls) *PINGAS LOL (LOL) *(D)Oki Doki (Panic) = Va bene (okitoki!) *SuperMarioThree? IO-NON-MI-MUOVO-DA-QUI!!! (YOU SHALL NOT PASS!) *MCL (MG): Da poco ho capito che il suo primo nome significa Mario Coniglio (WAT?) *VOTA ZIO MARIUIGI (Certo, parola del tuo nipotino) *(sul tema di Psicho) E' l'ora di uccidere chi ha detto la frase di Toad! (meglio se Y3 comincia a scappare) *GRAZIEGRAZIEGRAZIEGRAZIE!!!!! (PREGOPREGOPREGOPREGO!!!!!) *Anche se ti odio Buon Natale (e spero che ti cada l'albero addosso) *già! l'immagine della battglia va messa solo se non si troa quella del personaggio (ja) *non ci avevo pensato: Mii=me (io in inglese) hai ragione (un postino che ha ragione, è la fine) *non voglio otraggi per il compleanno: Re Boo e Wart ne sono alergici (e ora che me ne faccio di questa rapa che volevo regalarti?) *passiamo direttamente alla parte in cui io vi sconfiggo? (Ma anche no) *Perchè capita tutto a MEEEE!?! (lol) *Però non ho capito se si pronuncia Ciampo o Sciampo (Bagnoschiuma) *Too late LOL XD (Game Over) Hidan98 Nota: Le citazioni originali erano scritte a pezzi, quelle riportate quà sotto sono unite in righi unici. *mare e monti partenza via........ (PRONTI, PARTENZA, PRINGLES, VIA!) *QUANTE CATEGORIE CAVOLO (INCREDIBILE VERO?) *le lettere A o B erano solo errori, subito dopo le correggievoo le toglievo, inoltre sara capitato solo 4/5 volte (ABABABABAB) *gli scemi non frequentateli e lo diventerete anche voi a meno che lo siate già (grazie mille del consiglio) *ciao (ciao) *you win premio nobel for had created this page congratuluations *aggingiamo anche l'aspetto ci penso io va (aggingi quel che puoi) *credo solo che non sta a te dire come dovremmo organizzarzi. (e come ci organizzizziamo?) *w (g) *io non ci sono xkè non esistono parole x esprimere la mia bravura (sicuro, xké tutti hanno tempo x tutto tranne x modificare) *se non mi create nn siete fun di super mARIO (super mARIO rulez) *ivece di di scriveri "sbadatamente" hai scritto "sbatamente" e quindi......... (e quindi pwnt) *ho sbagliato e ho messo la categoria nemici chi la può togliere per favore (hm, TU?) *ti manca solo il TG5 LMT (E oggi, su TG5 di LMTV, i fatti di cronaca...) *nn mi piace perchè nn ci sono su tutte le liste utenti nn ci sono fra poco da hidan divento un boo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hidan Spettro, nuova trasformazione devastante) *avete detto che uscirà a fine 2012 ma allora perchè non è neancora uscito (Forse perché han nospostato la data?) *propongo trottolapano metti hidan Trottolapano (Hidan Trottolaplano, altra nuova trasformazione devastante) *gio gio vi proprio quel avatar dovevi mettere paglia? WTF' (la paglia la metto dove voglio) *You are pu***** *olo 5 su 38 buono :? (penso di sì) *ho fatto questo blog perchè ho intenzione di contribuire in questa wiki e siccome nn ne so molto su questa serie chiedo agli admin di dirmi le pagine da creare.....ù (ehm, sei così pigro per vedere quali mancano?) *sono il più figo,il più esperto e il più sexy della wiki xd (much powa) *a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( a mon mi crei ;( (a mon mi crei?) *gli admin di questa wiki sono bastardi perchè non ti lasciano dire quello che provi tutti compresi ... (viaggio tutto compreso alle Maldiveeeeh!) *immagina,puoi fastweb (George Clooney was here) *ooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *qualcuno di voi mi sa dare una spiegazione di perchè nn sono mai nelle pagine utenti?sono un boo? (sì) *grazie mille LMT ti stimmo (prego, sono felice di avere la tua "stimma") *you are a big pig anselajonla is a whore (Ben detto!) YoYoYoshi *Mario: No, tou aren't... Toad: **** you. *Toad: I have NOT a hat! *Toad: MARIO! DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT A MUSHROOM! *Marò e sto scherzando... *La fantasia LOL *YEEEEE SONO TORNATO! *YEEEEEEEEEEE *Balla felicemente *Eh? Datemi un Fungo che son confuso (?) *Ehhh dodo non ho nemmeno il gioco so Shut Up c: *Wut *Scappa prima che faccia una puzza… (EVACUARE LA CITTÀ) *Quanto è figggggggggggggggggo Diddy *_* *SL, senza offesa, ma ti era venuta malissimo, l'ho ricritta io...' *Inalberati. *Ho fame, posso mangiarti? *SOTTO QUESTO SOLE MEGLIO PEDALARE SIIII DA FARE E RIFARE *Oki (ma lo sai che in tutto questo io e te abbiamo fatto una miliardina di commenti inutili?) *Ma io sono uno che si vanta.. *fa una faccia stupida* (?) *è un modo divertente di dire Ho rifatto la pagina Troll =Troll²= *'Ma non è una modifica normale, ho rifatto la pagina u.u (chirurgia plastica) *L'autore di questo boss deve morire bruciato. *Allora: Toad: Fungo Blu con pois rossi e giacchettino verde Yoshi: ARCOBALENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (?) (?) *Se mi chiamo Super Toad, il mio personaggio preferito è Goomba, no? (certo) *Sotto i tredici anni gli utenti, non quelli che guardano. Non tutti quelli che vogliono venire qui devono contribuire *Dico che questa wiki è soprattutto visitata da bambini, e la tua immagine li spaventa D: (Tanto lo sappiamo che ad avere paura sei tu) *che poi tutti lo odiano ma vbb (Chi non odia WR?) *brv e ti metti mi piace da solo BJPvZFan9001 (NabBM) *Adesso, cari tutti wiki, calmatevi un pochino, accidenti! (Che hanno fatto di male le wiki?) *Qui: Sono stato chatbannato perche i nabbi qui scherzano troppo ma non reggono agli scherzi, soprattuto gli admin. E PARLO DI TE MASTERMEGAMASTER! (Fama in aumento) *In altri e altri wiki, cose peggiori. (Già, ovvero la tua presenza più longeva) *Primo, non vorrei essere admin qui perchè non vorrei dire 11hh111h1h1h1 s0n0 1l m3gl10 il tuo pc 3spl0de (M4 F4771 35PL0D3R3 L4 T35T4) *Terzo, dicendo solo nabbo mi becco un ban di due ore, che non potrebbe succedere in NESSUN wiki oltre che questo. (Da quando ci si rivolge alle wiki al maschile?) *A Tutto il mondo non pieace questo commento (pieace) *DIE IN HELL BITCHES! F*uck this (Welcome to you hell, bitch)< *MAture site? *Dies because hes too st00pid to understand* (YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH HE DIED) *Extremely aggressive against users... And counting this never happened. wow. I'll shut up right now. (E tieni la bocca chiusa per il resto dei tuoi giorni) *Mi hai offeso ban. (I ban sono sempre offensivi…) *cipolla (aglio) *Da quando "nabbo" in modo di completo S.C.H.E.R.Z.O è offensivo? (Da quando tu esisti) *Il Corpo di bowser(Chiamato Pancia riferendosi in questa frase) è uno dei pochi, se non unico, che è sia un posto dove contiene boss e una Parte di boss(Pancia di Bowser oscuro). (Strano che tu non sia finito nella Wall of Laughter) *Cavolo, credevo che da Bannato completamente senza un motivo non potevo scrivere. waw. (Ora non puoi nemmeno scrivere) *Tu prima mi divechi che mi bannavi senza motivo, e io ho scherzato, ma qui sembra che voi scherzate troppo e non reggete gli scherzi… (divechi) Super Dimensio *ti ricordi quando mi invitassi su secretwiki? (non mi ricordo di avrebbi invitato) *asciopa (asciopa) *dosazo (dosato male) *luvarella *sei un buggiardone (angghe tu) *troll de sotto lu ponte sarai te, pezzo de mignotta (pezzo de pagnotta?) *e schiatta, peretò! (schiatta sulla chiatta) *paradisiaca de sto cazone (canzoni paradisiache volume 1) *alleccame lo peretò, cacambollo (cosa?) *cacame lo purzellì (mi piacciono i treni) *sei na merda di norveggese (Norveggia bella) *leviatano me ciuppa l'ano (Drago Leviatano pls) *the light matter (the al Light Matter, sapore puro) *me lo allacci un pochettino? ;) ;) ;) *nu poco de porgerie :D ce simmo capiti :) *lu alliccapoponnaro *scastemalla, movime la palla *coia scuoia cazomappi *ahò! lo fulmineo! ce sta pure light mattero! *cummu cacchio voglo *e tu non mew sfott ai capt? (non insultare il Pokémon Mew) *te spacco la faccia de cacapozzU *cià strunz *tedescio infame, me ne fuggo *leviatonno me fa paura de na botta di potaoe *e vafangùl! Duefantagenitori/Principessa tesoro/Darwin watterson2 (deiafntanigenotori) Traduzioni auliche fornite da Il Magnifico, GioGiovi3 e il pazzo di turno. Le citazioni sono tutte in grassetto poiché le traduzioni si confondevano con le citazioni. *'mio papa vi sta gia rintracando e grazie per il 3012 ricordati che dopo che ti trova vi lasciera liberi nel 2060' (La mia figura paterna è già sulle tracce di localizzare la collocazione del dispositivo elettronico da voi in utilizzo, colgo l'occasione per porgere i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti per il blocco da codesta enciclopedia elettronica la cui durata proseguirà fino al 3012, inoltre desidero farvi rimembrare che se egli riuscirà nel suo intento, potrete usufruire della libertà ed uscire dal carcere soltanto nel 2060.) *'mi dispiace ma sei un guai seri tu e la tua famiglia dse mi metti moderatore non lo dico' (Mi duole informarla di una tale novella, ma lei e qualunque individuo con un legame di parentela alla vostra persona sono in una situazione molto spiacevole. Tuttavia, se mi promuoverete a moderatore chat non pronuncerò tali frasi, garantendovi la salvezza.) *'perche amo mario cio tanti giochi mi sono stampato dei poster ne o una stanza piena e dopo ho detto perche stare a essere utente nella wiki quando posso essere moderatore' (La cagione è che io sono profondamente appassionato della saga videoludica di Super Mario, ho molti videogiochi appartenenti ad essa in mio possesso, ho anche usufruito della mia stampante per stampare dei poster, con i quali ho alacremente tappezzato il mio alloggio, successivamente ho pensato "Perché rimanere un utente semplice dell'enciclopedia elettronica quando potrei essere promosso a moderatore chat?") *'dacordo vediamo che' (Concordo con tale decisione, osserviamo accuratamente l'avvenire) *'salve potrei diventare amministratore di spongebob wiki se accetate vi do un bacio ciao da prncipessa tesoro' (Salve, vorrei chiederLe se potrei diventare amministratrice della Spongebob Wiki, e che se Lei accetta in cambio riceverà un bacio dalla mia persona. Firmato: Principessa Tesoro.) *'ma los acicos la mias e las calara' (Ma a los chicos como mi no està claro) (Ma a coloro che, come me, sono ancora in età infantile, la questione non è chiara) *'ma te che cachio ti intaressa fatti i fatti tuoi bastasa di merda e poi io sono anche il contatto duefantagenitori perche nella wiki inglese mi anno bloccato e sono al primo posto nella spongebob wiki e tu non ai risipetto per queli che vogliono diventare amministratori che io o fatto tante modifiche in adventure time e tu non le vedi e se ti scrivi in una wiki dove sono io gaspetta e vedrai bastasa' (Vorrei gentilmente domandarLe a che cosa servirebbe interessarsi di ciò che riguarda me, bastardo composto esclusivamente da escrementi, e vorrei anche informarLe che sono un sockpuppet dell'utente Duefantagenitori, poiché il mio account originale è stato bannato dalla Spongebob Wiki inglese.'' Vorrei anche informarLa del fatto che sono collocato alla prima posizione nella medesima wiki e che Lei non mostra rispetto per coloro appartenenti alla mia generazione che vogliono diventare amministratori; io inoltre ho eseguito molte modifiche nella Adventure Time Wiki che forse Lei non ha probabilmente visto. Vorrei anche avvertirLa del fatto che se Lei si iscrive in una Wiki dove sono presente anch'io, La pregherei di attendere e di vedere le mie azioni verso di lei, essere ignobile.)'' *'ciao e benvenuto nel profilo di un ragazzino di 16 anni esco con gli amici mi conpro una piazza studio guardo la tv mi vesto elegante e vado a scuola da solo e faccio il quinto superiore sono andato a scuola a 5 anni' (Le porgo i miei più cordiali saluti, augurandole il benvenuto in codesto profilo appartenente ad un ragazzo di età 16 anni, solitamente uso frequentare i miei amici, comprando una pizza, inoltre approfondisco la mia cultura e mi vesto elegantemente. Mi reco all'istituto didattico senza l'ausilio di nessun altro, frequento il quinto anno delle superiori, ho iniziato a frequentare la scuola all'età di 5 anni.) *'perche non e vero che li minaccio come si decora il muro di messagi poi sono ancora piccolo per essere bloccato e dissativato io voglio bene a wiki ma e solo che alcuni non vogliono bene a me p.s come si decora il muro di mesaggi' (Declino tali accuse in quanto non li ho affatto minacciati. Ordunque, potrebbe indicarmi un modo per ornare la mia bacheca? Inoltre, la mia età è al di sotto degli standard per poter avere il mio account bloccato e disattivato, sono molto affezionato a Wikia, ma purtroppo ci sono degli individui che non gradiscono la mia presenza. Post Scriptum: Come posso ornare la mia bacheca?) *'non lo minnaciato e se l' avessi fatto ai bambini di quasi 8 anni non si possono bloccare sono piccolo' (Non ho mai compiuto una tale azione, ma supponendo che ciò sia vero non posso ugualmente essere bloccato, ho quasi raggiunto gli otto anni di vita e quindi non ho ancora raggiunto una certa età.) *Olancton la sorella commentaria plancton speciale sorrela commetaria e uscito i usa il 3 marzo 2009 e anche una puntata che ancora in tv non cie (Plankton e lo Speciale Commentario Sinistro è un episodio della serie a cartone animato che porta il nome di "Spongebob", uscito il terzo giorno del mese chiamato Marzo dell'anno 2009 negli Stati Uniti d'America. Questo episodio al momento è inesistente nei paesi Italiani.) *'e fantastivo' (La situazione in cui mi trovo attualmente è fantastica.) *8 gli utenti non devono vadalizare tutte le pagine altrimenti gli amministratori sarrano costreti a chiudere (Regolamento dell'enciclopedia elettronica, parte numero otto: agli utenti è proibito l'uso di vandalismo in ogni singola pagina dell'enciclopedia elettronica, altrimenti questo porterà coloro che hanno la carica di Amministratore a chiudere l'enciclopedia) *'pablo e il proffesore dello studio 21 che antonio a deciso nel 1 epsodio e anche innamorato di angie ma angie all inizio non lo sa nella puntata 34-39 loro due si baciano e a anche nemico grigorio.' (traduzione in corso...) *gia e poi su you tube anno tolto tutte le puntate complete e ano lasciato solo il finale de un posto felice poi la seconda stagione ci intaresa siamo nel 2012 se scrivevate nel settembre 2011 avrete pensato cosi (Avete ragione, e come se la cosa non fosse abbastanza, sul sito chiamato "YouTube" sono state rimosse tutti gli episodi della serie chiamata "Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball", lasciando solo il finale chiamto: "Un Posto Felice". Inoltre, vorrei ricordare a tutti che abbiamo interesse per la seconda stagione televisiva della serie "Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball", poiché siamo nel 2012 e se fossimo stati nel 2011 avremmo ovviamente avuto questo pensiero) *'ti posso aiutare a inserire le medaglie cche io nella mia wiki l io isttalati in 3 secondi' (Potrei prestarti i miei servigi al fine di abilitare l'opzione "Successi" nel tuo Wiki, dato che con la mia esperienza sono riuscito ad abilitare quest'opzione nel mio Wiki nel giro di 3 secondi.) *'ti aranci' (Mi duole informarla che purtroppo non posso prestarLe il mio ausilio, e mi vedo costretto a dirLe di cavarsela con le sue forze.) *ma perche tanto io ti volevo mandare solamente i messagi per aiutarmi de comutty a che cosa mi serrvirebe andare in questa wiki ma perfavore (Il vero motivo del mio comportamento è il fatto che io volevo solamente contattarla per avere assistenza con la mia community, e ritengo che recarmi in questa enciclopedia elettronica non sia stato affatto utile. Lei è pregata di non infastidirmi) *io guardo che ti chiedo le domande e poi le richieste di quelli altri che ti mettono nella wikia acceta la richista o ti sparo con la mia pistola che c elo vera (Tutto ciò che io le chiedo sono le domande e le richieste degli altri utenti che scrivono sull'enciclopedia ellettronica, lei deve accettare la mia richiesta, o sarò costretto ad usare la mia pistola, e posso assicurarvi che non è un semplice giocattolo) *'1 voto ber la violazione ban' (Vorrei annunciarvi che un voto è stato aggiunto per far segnalare l'abuso di bandimento dall'enciclopedia elettronica nei miei confronti.) *'piu me e sarebbero 2 e anche duefantgenitori la detto ma non qua quindi non mi motete bannare '(Insieme al mio voto, questi ultimi sono saliti a due. Vorrei dire che anche l'utente Duefantagenitori ha dichiarato che l'utente Giovi98 abbia detto una parolaccia e che approva la segnalazione del blocco, ma mi ha riferito ciò all'esterno di questa enciclopedia elettronica. E vorrei anche dire che qui non ho fatto nulla di sbagliato, e che non avete motivo per bloccare il mio account.) '' *'3 violazioni del ban quindi un admin significa che non mi potete bannare (La votazione per l'abuso del blocco è arrivata a tre voti per merito dell'utente Duefantagenitori, quindi voi che in questa enciclopedia elettronica avete il ruolo di amministratore non potete esiliarmi) *'''in tutto 4 voti per la violazione (Vorrei annunciarvi che i voti per l'abuso del blocco sono arrivati a 4.) *'musica tu credi di riuscire a dinganare lui ma non e questa la realta ti Abbiamo creduto buono ma invece sei cattiva e quindi non banarre mai a tutto show e ora basta finiscila bruto ban ban perche noi non ti soportiamo pio ma ormai non conta quello che dici tu finiscila fine. e io voto per la violazione del ban di a tutto show e sono di nuovo 4' (*musica di sottofondo* Lei pensa di riuscire ad ingannare quell'utente, ma quello che sostiene è sbagliato. Noi l'abbiamo creduto una persona perbene, al contrario lei ha dimostrato di sostenere un carattere sbagliato, e vorrei dirle di non azzardarsi a bannare l'utente A tutto show. Vorrei anche dirle di terminare di bloccare gli utenti poiché la sua presenza non è più gradita a noi, e che inoltre quello che Lei sostiene non ha più alcun valore, e termino la mia discussione dicendo di terminare di andare avanti a comportarsi in modo sbagliato. Inoltre vorrei dirle anche che i voti per annullare il ban dell'utente A tutto show, aggiungendo il mio voto personale, sono nuovamente saliti a quattro 4.) *'mi diaspiae molto miledi se vuole faro come dicie lei' (Vorrei dirle che mi dispiace molto, mia signorina, e vorrei anche dirle che se vuole eseguirò la cosa secondo i suoi ideali.) *'grazie tu e faramoti siete i migliori non so cosa potrei desderare di piu a si faramonti si lui e bravvisimo protegge smpre la wiki per me solo gli eroi della wiki.' (Vorrei illustrarLe i miei ringraziamenti e che Lei e Framonti siete degli utenti molto esperti, e che non potrei desiderare di più dalla vita su Wikia se non Lei e Framonti. Vorrei inoltre dirLe che Framonti è molto esperto, che protegge sempre questo Wiki e che per me Lei e Framonti siete gli eroi di questo Wiki.) *no sto solo modifichando tipo le curiosita perche ne hanno saltate e le citazioni per chi non le sa ho scritto dialoghi non ce nulla di male e poi e la tastiera che non va. (Sto solamente facendo modifiche alle sezioni intitolate "Curiosità", poiché molte delle citazioni sono state saltate, inoltre la causa dei mie problemi è dovuta alla tastiera) *'corpo umano dicono di lui diono a volte che asomiglio a duncan e tayler' (Mi è stato riferito che vari utenti discutono di Corpo Umano, e che inoltre discutono di me dicendo che le mie sembianze e la mia forma fisica somigliano molto a quelle di Duncan e Tyler, due personaggi della serie A Tutto Reality.) *'mi dispiace ma hai cancellato il temple e comunque lo creata io orologio di principessa' (Mi dispiace riferirLe questa cosa, ma lei ha inappropiamente eliminato un template dalla pagina, e vorrei anche riferirle che questa pagina è stata creata dal sottoscritto, e che sarebbe "Orgoglio di Principessa".) *'io non sono inutile ha sei bufo io sarei inattivo e da 6 giorni che contribuisco e sono gia 600 modifiche in pochi giorni haaaaa divertente dinne un altra' (Vorrei riferirLe che la mia presenza è utile al contrario di come Lei sostiene, e vorrei anche dirLe che il suo aspetto è buffo, poiché lei sostiene che io non sia attivo quando al contrario io sto contribuendo a questo Wiki da ben 6 giorni, totalizzando nientepopodimeno 600 modifiche in pochi giorni. Vorrei inoltre dirLe che la battuta che mi ha appena illustrato è stata molto divertente, e Le richiedo di illustrarmene un'altra al fine di farmi sorridere.) *'un vecchio utente si era impossesato del mio auccont per vadalizzare facendo credere che io fossi maschio' (Molto tempo fa, un utente mi aveva sottratto contro la mia volontà il mio personal user al fine di vandalizzare le pagine, facendo credere al prossimo che il mio sesso fosse maschile.) *le immagini sone cose che gli utenti della wiki mwttono per dare molto stile alla wiki come queste. *potresti cancellare la mia wiki a tutto reality fanfiction scusami pensavo di modificare a tutto reality ma effetivamente non va comunque non mi bloccare ti prego *minerva comunque questi 2 utenti sono due vadali che vadalizzano la mia wiki pretty cure e comunque io nome lo cambiato con il cambia nome *allora scusa ma c' è questo utente quello che ti aiuta nella wikia di spongebob che vadalizza una mia wiki e si chiama a tutto reality fan fiction "fan fiction" category:fan *no lo so ma quello che mi ricordo e che faceva categorie a muzzo e gallerie ma cosa???? *no qua farò solo fiction e stati zitto tu *ora basta no io vorrei diventare admin di quella wiki ma se framonti non mi risponde qual dire che rimmara apeerta fino alla fine capito e se lo diventasi te lo darei un posto modernatore chat se lo sarei altrimenti admin PS BASTA CON DIZIONARIO *ho pero creati un sito io mi sono creato un forum *'ehi giovi desideri di diventare admin' (Mio caro utente chiamato Giovi98, vorrebbe diventare un amministratore di codesta Wiki?) *bene aitua la wiki pero non mettere i titoli inglese se crei i temple episodi perche non piaccono a me io lo dico per te perche qua non ci deve essere niente inglese *'vuoi tu diventare admin o modernatoe chat' (Vorrei porLe una semplice domanda: Lei vorrebbe diventare amministratore/trice della Wiki oppure sceglie di volere essere moderatore/trice della chat?) *'sedy diciamo sepre attacata a kettie, owen molto diciamo un po afidabile e spiritoso apparte per aver rinuciato un millione di dollari, dakota inutile, gwen ladra di fidanzati, corteney inveta stratergie, duncan si bacia con raggaze' (Mie opinioni sui personaggi: Sadie ha un attaccamento eccessivamente morboso verso Katie, Owen ha un alto tasso di affidabilità ed un eccellente umorismo ma ha perso punti per la rinuncia al premio in denaro che equivaleva ad 1.000.000 $, Dakota è del tutto priva di utilità, Gwen si appropria dei fidanzati delle altre fanciulle, Courtney è molto abile nel progettare strategie e Duncan si mette a pomiciare con esseri viventi di sesso femminile.) *'voglio che giovi sparisca entro il 4 ottobre 2012 e deco anche una canzone e come alejandro allora '(Desidero ardentemente che Giovi svanisca dal mondo prima del giorno 4 Ottobre 2012, per celebrare l'evento gli dedicherò un brano musicale composto da me medesimo. Ha molte similitudini con Alejandro, dunque) *geoof: questo storto e madelucato ti spezza il cuore in italia e il brutto non la fara francaBridgette: Sì distrgiamolo quel codardo e anulita! Leshawna: lo storto di merdaGeoff: Sì! uccidilo e nienteForza, attivatevi se volete che vada via VENDETTA! per il suo nemico *la wiki a dei errori *minerva vorrei che rianimasti l' auccont di due fantagenitori non era lui il bambino ero io che ho 8 anni lui a 14 anni e molto triste dovete cancellare me *non l' avete capito noi siamo fratelli lo sto solo aiutando se voi vostevo vloccati io lo direi subito adesso aiuto mio fratello *ragazzi io non vi minnacerei mai ho mai vadalizato solo mio fratello in adventure time wikia lo fa e tu fratellino non provarci mai piu a d' insultarli ok sto studiando a scuola e ho il cell se non vi dispiace. (Gentili utenti di Wikia, vi posso assicurare che la mia persona non ha mai arrecato alcuna minaccia nei vostri confronti, né ha mai commesso alcun atto vandalico sulla Adventure Time Wiki. L'unica persona ad aver commesso tali atti è colui che nella mia casa ha il titolo di fratello minore, al quale pregherei di non ripetere più le sue azioni. Adesso se non vi dispiace sono impegnato a studiare nell'edificio scolastico, per comunicare usufruisco dello strumento di comunicazione denominato cellulare.) *mi ha detto di si comunque metti admin burcrate anche a me sono duefantagenitori lo serveglioro *senti se mi anno disattivato l' auccont duefantaed ero nei tuoi amici devi cambiare il nome e io devo essere un burcrate perche solo io Tu E Lord Vikgax dobbiamo essere burcrate che dici tolgo tutti i burcrate tranne adrok tu lo sai se vuoi lo fai tu o io dammi una risposta al piu presto ciao *questi video vi aiuterano per disegnare a gumball vi divertirete a disegnae e a colorare gumball se no lo stampate dal computer se vi piace parlte con me vi aiutero nelle discussioni ciao by duefantagenitori *se per caso vinco io giuro che daro modernatore ghat al gumballwatterson2 comunque per una causa il 25 li agosto 2012 una mi a comunicato di averli presi e dopo la rimmoso non siate tristi perche tanto potete scaricarli ciao. *e diventato admin tu non sei contento di esserlo anche tu *allora li metti tu che per rottegerle non ci riesco *TheMaster001: lui e un amministratore di molte wiki o forse poche ma lui e uguale a lord vilgaz gentile,prottegge la sua wiki.Modifica *Lord Vilgax: lord vilgaz e un utente in molte wiki che a volte e amministratore altre e fondatore lui e gentile con tutti gli utenti wiki. *la super mario italian wiki w una wiki piena di amminnistratori che e fatto anche con i personaggi del gioco. *broswe giorgia *manga nero 098 (manga nero: così scuro che non si legge niente) *themaester001 *minerva tinti *sei contente di essere modernatore chat *fai come ti piace a te super mario qualcosa fallo come ti piace *be metttine uno a muzzo crealo dopo metilo *per sbaglio l i o messi *luca socci mi ha sbloccata per che gli ho deto la verita ti prego non mi bloccare comunque se sono in 1° posizione e per le vecchie modifiche vadalizzavo perchè qualcono aveva il mio auccont grazie un bacio *due fantagenitori nella realta mi a dato botto lo sai che a 21 anni e io 16 e mi ha detto di finire il vadalissimo e lui viene sepre qua e gli e lo promesso di non fare vadallisimo *se sei impenao qui mi metti admin de adventure time italia wiki rispodi presto ciao *Avviso 2:questa wiki e di informazioni non discussioni smettetela altrimenti saro costreto a bloccarvi PS:l' avviso uno ve lo aveva dato the maester. *ma figurati forsè un giorno sarai admin *ti dico dove vedi ora nei comenti nel lato destra ce Live!Chat clicca entra nella chat e sei entrata SuperAntony *mandaste meno messaggi mi si impalala ca la char *Sono un anti Sameye un anti Amy perché sono sue stupide senza cervello.'' (sue stupide)'' *uffa proprio quella skifosa orrenda che nn sa fare niente .-. (come se tu sapessi fare qualcosa) *Mi ë passata la voglia (ë) *E poi a me adesso nn piace + ATR *Hai visto cosa sta per venire dal Giappone?? *Adesso pubblico la foto nelle immagini di questa così *Adesso le mie wiki sono la just dance wiki e la Smiw * forsa riattivati :) * SSB3DS TOPPPP * sto per svennire voglio bene a tuttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Marcovip (un tizio che non conosco) *Benvenuti nel mio profilo di super mario ! sono un bambino di 8 anni,vivo in campania e sono italiano,sono un rappresentatore bambino di super mario bros di roblox e anche submachine! fate quello nel mio profilo e potete fare un messagino per me! sara' entusiasta mia mamma! cordiali salut (ULQ waz heer) *sono tanti anni che giochiamo sulla terra con mario bros! e il nostro super mega ultra gioco preferito e sara' per sempre!,sempre! (PER SEEEEEMPREEEEEEEEEEE) *giochiamo da tanto tempo col gioco di super mario bros! poi si e' evoluto e! vuola! c'e il nuovo super mario 3d world! e io ho il nintendo 3ds xl! e ho sul mio nintendo il SUPER MARIO 3D LAND! soltanto che non e 3d world,approposito il nostro mario sara' "il nostro super mega ultra gioco preferito e lo sara' per sempre!,sempre!!! hurrah for mario! (vuola!) *benvenuti nel mio profilo sono il rappresentatore bambino di 8 anni dell super mario e roblox,submachine! mandatemi un messagino bello pero' non mandare nessuna parolaccia perche' sono un bambino! ricorda! Non registrati, utenti videoludici, utenti dei forum, utenti non catalogati *Dov'è il latte? (quello è latte?) *QUESTO GIOCO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MY PRECIOUS (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) *ma morton significa potenza? (certo) *segue mario e fa bum (e non è un Creeper) *Che sfigato - - un Nerd con la N maiuscola poi nn sa nemmeno parlare alle ragazze (che ti aspettavi? Schweppes?) *La Galassia dove si produce il pane Mulino Bianco. *Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANTASTICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (EPICO!!!!!!!!!!) *ATTENZIONE:si prega di modificare la pagina! (no!) *Luiigiiiiiiiiiiii che fai??? (bevo una tazza di the. Problem?) *IO MI BUCO LE CHIAPPE CON I SUI ACULEI SUL GUSCIO IN NEW SUPER MARIO BROS WII (INTERESSANTE) *si chiama gira perche gira? (ti chiami muori perché muori?) *e molto carino!!!!!!!!!!<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 (<3) *a me mi piace sir baraonda e mi hanno detto le mie amiche che e' davvero chic!!! *ti amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ti voglio sposareeeee amoreeeee (Sir Baraonda vestito da sposo sarebbe inquietante.) *sir caos tiene un coraz'on grande como es el cara'cter (muchas gracias, nabbo) *ovvissimoooooooooo ohhhhh....E SUPENDOOOOOOO ci ho pure il gioco mario party 8 mi piacerebbe vederlo dal vivo houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' (houuuu.) *ha ma tutto e vero di sir baraonda!!! (sì!!!!!!!) *<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 smack hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm;) (xo) (pazzia a livelli estremi) *ciaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (come vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) *He let's go how supermario bros *mi dici come si scrica scaip? (no) *ho finito il parcur (bravo) *'xk sei nub' *'uca' *'sh nub' *lagliali perdere *fidarsi e bene non fidarsi e moglio *a quanto li vendi i disamond *“Nel giorno più splendente, nella notte più profonda, nessun malvagio sfugga alla mia ronda, colui che nel male si perde si guardi dal mio potere, la luce di Lanterna Verde. ” —Luigi *Curiosità: le torte esistono davvero. (INCREDIBILE, NON L'AVREI MAI DETTO) *chi sono i piu' ansiani del srvr? (VecchioDecrepito359, MiFaMaleLaSchiena4687 e IlNumeroADestraÈLaMiaDataDiNascita120) *'COME TI PERMETTI AD ESSERE HACK?' (cattivo JWJ, non si usano le hack, altrimenti ti griffiamo la casa... aspetta, è quello che abbiamo fatto) *ganaga *rudammi le asie *queelo slime bavso appena sono uscito dall'aeroporto mi ha ucciso avevo tutto full diamon spada p *si vede che tu ai le ach *HAKER *Valve doesn't produce games with a "3" in the title. *andre mi ridai robba *facciamo tim? (no, passa a vodafone) *cibo plis *sono frotissimo *mi piace un vasino il collage *Formatggio coi vermi? *Eye ti amo brobrio hihi sign *ciocap *Ladron! >:C *RAPPUNTO *HO DECISO MI PRENDO IL CHIT ENCHANT *cagone allore vieni *vieniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se hai le pale *ho sbagliato ha scrivere *zulp frug gno, gno zulp frug. (poesia pura) *mi picciono molto le eiki (le eiki sono fantastiche!) *gni gnomi e carino e sono gnomo (gnabbo) *margio e un idraulico ubbriaco (WTF) *MI PACE LA CACA cio (WTF2) *ha ungo ottgtimo tirg *voto stacaci in tuto anche miglior ragazzo anche miliore coppia e migliore bacio e migliore conflitto solo lei ma soprattutto staci è la sfidam iglore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Non regalatemi il cibo per cani a Farmville,per favore perchè non ho un cane '(*manda una tonnellata di cibo per cani*) *stuckk vacci piano ke tamaazao *bannate ricjy per flood *coglone *oooooo a chella zocl e mamt chill curnut e parit *SLAVATORE *cio blocco di diamond di smeraldo di ferro di oro di lapislazzuli di redstone di carbone e poi (E poi? Non lasciarci sulle spine!) *Lo guardavo quando uscì a tt rialiti l' isola rivedere la prima sfida é stato bellissimo﻿ *ha me sta su lighting menomale che se ne e andato via al 2 episodio ﻿ panza (Nabbo di Minecraft) *'FABBRICA PANZA' *'vavatten strunz' *koglioni *vlemo fare una llevamento? *FORNO A LEGNA PANZA E FIGLI *tl infilo nel kjulo *ki? *nn onfendete capo *'iesci mierd' *'afammok' *chist zombi a rott e papall *gurdate orea *scusate ma sasà sta un po sciupato *ALLICCAM O PESC CAP E CAZZ ???